


Türchen 12 -  Maschseeromantik

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiedersehen sind schön. Vor allem in der Herzheimat, mit dem Mann, der einem das Herz gestohlen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 12 -  Maschseeromantik

**Author's Note:**

> Für die Oide. Also, langsam habe ich echt das Gefühl, dass du mich mit den Maschseeerzählungen traumatisiert hast XD Als ich überlegt habe, wo die zwei Schnucker hin dürfen, wurde mir schnell klar, dass es der Maschsee sein muss. Wird Zeit, dass ich mir den mal anschaue... (Aber dann, wenn Fische da sind! Wenn schon, denn schon.)  
> An dieser Stelle noch mal alles Gute ♥

**Wortzahl:** 2094  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze, Freundschaft

 

„Das ist das Leben, Mann.“

Kocka nimmt seinen Blick vom See direkt vor ihnen und sieht hinüber zu Lars, der neben ihm sitzt. Und dessen Grinsen... Das kennt er. Es ist wie der Anblick vom Maschsee, das ist irgendwie Zuhause, Heimat, Herzheimat.  
Einfach dieses offene Grinsen, Kocka weiß gar nicht, wie man das nennt, es ist so breit, so befreit und er sieht das wahnsinnig gerne.

Den Maschsee sieht er auch gerne. Vor allem dann, wenn er nur den Kopf drehen muss, um Lars' Grinsen zu sehen.  
Es ist gut hier. Nicht perfekt, dafür bräuchten sie noch den Blick aufs Stadion. Aber Blick aufs Stadion bedeutet Promenade und sie haben sich für den Strand entschieden. Das Stadion ist ja in ihrem Herzen, meinte Lars, nachdem er einen Becher Glühwein auf ex getrunken hat.

„Was brauch' ich schon mehr?“

Lars grinst immer noch so breit – zumindest solange, wie Kocka es noch sehen kann. Dann lehnt sich Lars gegen seine Schulter und schon fast instinktiv schlingt Kocka seine Arme um ihn.  
Inzwischen ist Lars ganz schweigsam geworden, es ist nur noch Kocka, der redet. Doch Lars hört zu und das ist auch schön.

„Ich hab' Alkohol.“

Ein Besäufnis soll das hier nicht werden. Aber es ist schön, ein bisschen Bier und ein bisschen Glühwein dabei zu haben. Hebt die Stimmung und macht warm.

„Ich hab' Hannover.“

Seine Stadt. Ihre Stadt. Immer noch und für immer. Die Jahre hier haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen – haben Bande geknüpft, die nicht mehr zu durchtrennen sind. Hannover ist etwas besonderes.

„Und ich habe dich.“

Lars. Lars, Lars, Lars, was soll er da noch sagen?  
Nichts geht über Lars. Wenn er nicht die Wahl gehabt hätte zwischen Strand und Promenade – mit Lars wäre auch Promenade in Ordnung gewesen.

Mit Lars ist alles irgendwie gut. Klar, er ist kein Wunderheiler, kein Zauberer, hat keine übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten. Aber er ist Lars, er ist, wie er ist und mehr will Kocka gar nicht. Er will nur seinen Lars, mit all seinen Stärken und Schwächen und Macken und Liebenswürdigkeiten.

„Ist gut hier.“

Kockas Nase presst sich in Lars' Haar. Es ist so dunkel hier, die Farbe wirkt anders als sonst – dabei sind Lars' Haare schwarz, einfach schwarz, pechschwarz. Es sind vielleicht die kleinen Schatten, die das Pechschwarz abmildern und es fast schon grau wirken lassen. Dunkelgrau, ganz dunkles dunkelgrau, nichtsdestotrotz eine andere Farbe als untertags.  
Der Geruch ist der gleiche. Das ist der Geruch, den er in der letzten Zeit so unglaublich vermisst hat und der nun wieder in all seinen Kissen und Bettdecken hängt.

Lars ist wieder da. Und er auch. Lars ist bei ihm, sie sind in Hannover und irgendwie ist gerade alles einfach nur gut.  
Nicht nur im Moment. Die nächste Zeit wird auch gut, das weiß Kocka jetzt schon. Sie werden die anderen Jungs aus ihrer Runde treffen, er kann die alten Orte besuchen – und er und Lars sind wiedervereint. Ab jetzt wacht er jeden Morgen neben Lars auf und schläft jede Nacht neben ihm ein. Egal, was passiert, das wird er durchziehen. Das hat er sich fest vorgenommen.  
Dann feiern sie zusammen Weihnachten und Neujahr, nutzen die Zeit davor, dazwischen und danach, um sich zu entspannen – alles gemeinsam.

Wenn Kocka sich früher vorgestellt hat, wie er in Zukunft Weihnachten verbringen wird – so sah das nie aus. Sein Lebensplan sah völlig anders aus. Er dachte, er wird eine Frau an seiner Seite haben, wahrscheinlich blond, große Brüste, eine Frau, mit der er eine Familie gründen will.  
Jetzt hat er Lars. Lars' Haare sind schwarz, wirklich so richtig schwarz, nicht nur ein sehr dunkles dunkelbraun. Und Brüste sind bei ihm Fehlanzeige. (Kocka muss zugeben, dass er sehr froh darüber ist.)

Wenn er heute an diesen alten Lebensplan denkt, versteht er nicht, wie das ein Traum sein konnte. Die Idee wirkt so blass, so – langweilig, überhaupt nicht zufriedenstellend. Aber das, was er mit Lars hat, das ist richtig schön. So sollte Weihnachten sein – so sollte seine Beziehung aussehen.  
Er hat alles richtig gemacht, hat die Grundsätze der Beziehungstheorien ganz strikt befolgt. Sagt man nicht immer, der Partner soll gleichzeitig auch der beste Freund sein? Sein Partner ist mehr als das. Sie haben den gleichen Freundeskreis, sind schon so lange befreundet – sehr gut befreundet. Lars ist wirklich sein bester Freund. Und sein Liebhaber und der Mann, den er bitte für immer an seiner Seite haben will. Das Komplettpaket eben.  
Für Lars würde er alles tun. Gut, für seine Freunde auch, aber bei Lars ist es noch einmal etwas anderes.

Kocka zieht ihn noch etwas näher an sich, er spürt, wie Lars den Druck erwidert.  
Es ist so gut, ihn wieder an seiner Seite zu haben, ihn endlich wieder spüren zu können. Darauf hat er so lange gewartet.

Mit Lars würde er sich auch in Timbuktu treffen. Umso schöner ist es, dass sie es regelmäßig schaffen, sich in Hannover zu treffen. Hannover, die Stadt, in der sie sich kennen gelernt haben, in der das mit ihnen angefangen haben.  
Auch das ist etwas, was er so nicht in seinem Lebensplan hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Hannover für ihn so wichtig wird, dass er, auch nachdem er die Stadt verlassen hat, plant, sich nach der Karriere dort niederzulassen. Mit Lars und vielleicht mit den anderen Jungs.

Dann räkelt Lars sich etwas, er greift nach einer der Bierflaschen, die um sie herum stehen. Dabei erwischt er jedoch eine geschlossene. Na ja, das hat immerhin den Vorteil, dass sie noch Inhalt hat, bei den geöffneten Flaschen ist es schwer zu sagen, welche schon leer und welche noch halb gefüllt sind.  
Sie sind gut ausgestattet, findet Kocka, als er seinen Blick über ihren Flaschenvorrat gleiten lässt.

„Kocka?“

Lars hält die Flasche vor seinen Bauch – davon, dass er sie ihm entgegen streckt, kann man nicht sprechen, dafür ist er zu nah.  
An solchen Abenden wird wieder deutlich, dass man mit Kockas Schlüsselbund eine Apokalypse überleben könnte. Gut, so weit will er gar nicht gehen. Fest steht, dass der Flaschenöffner, den er dort unter anderem befestigt hat, echt praktisch ist.  
Er öffnet Lars' Flasche, danach eine zweite Flasche, die Lars ihm hinhält. Ah, seine Flasche – Lars drückt sie ihm in die Hand.

„Lass' uns anstoßen.“  
„Worauf?“

Kocka kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sein Freund mag zwar manchmal echt ruhig sein, aber irgendwann muss mal alles raus. Vorher war er mit seinem Vortrag an der Reihe, jetzt ist Lars an der Reihe. Mit seiner Offenbarung.

„Auf uns. Darauf, dass wir perfekt sind.“

Keine besonders ausführliche Antwort. Lars-Stil eben. Bei solchen Themen fehlen ihm die Worte, sagt er selbst. Kocka findet, dass die Worte, die er findet, echt schön sind.  
Auch diesmal wieder.

„Das ist gut. Also, dann... Darauf, dass wir perfekt sind.“

Lars nickt, sie lassen ihre Bierflaschen gegeneinander stoßen, bevor sie sie ansetzen. Die Flasche von Lars ist nach dem ersten Zug halbleer.

„Was willst du an Weihnachten machen, Lars?“

Darüber haben sie noch gar nicht geredet. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie beide äußerst ungerne planen. Sie haben vereinbart, dass sie sich zu Beginn der Winterpause treffen, haben einen Zeitpunkt und einen Ort ausgemacht. Seitdem leben sie wieder in den Tag hinein.  
Lars seufzt, sein Kopf sinkt auf Kockas Schulter. Kocka spürt seinen Atem ganz warm an seinem Hals und selbst wenn es nicht eh schon eher frisch wäre, würde er das echt mögen.

„Bei dir sein. Und du?“

Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, starrt die dünnen Äste über ihnen an und nimmt sie trotzdem nicht wahr. Dafür kommt sowohl in seinem Gehirn auch als in seinem Herz an, dass er Lars durch die Haare streicht.  
Dieser Mann... Es ist so simpel und gleichzeitig so groß und bedeutsam mit ihm. Mit ihnen, um genau zu sein.

„Auch. Und ich will Entenbraten.“

Lars lacht, es ist ein überraschend lautes, befreites Lachen, das durch die Bäume schallt. Er ist auch glücklich, das kann er nicht einmal im Ansatz verstecken. Sein Lachen überschlägt sich fast und schon alleine das ist ein sehr sicheres Indiz für Lars' Freude.

„Entenbraten? Den bekommst du. Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste.“

Schön, wenn das geklärt wäre... Kocka findet, sie haben jetzt genug geredet. Jetzt würde er gerne etwas anderes tun.  
Seine Finger legen sich unter Lars' Kinn, drücken es nach oben. Kurz sehen sie sich in die Augen. Auch hier sorgen die Lichtverhältnisse für eine optische Täuschung – es sieht aus, als wären Lars' Augen schwarz, so richtig dunkel. Dabei weiß Kocka ganz genau, dass sie das nicht sind. Braun sind sie, also schon eine dunklere Farbe, aber... Es ist hellbraun. Ein Farbton, den er so noch nie gesehen hat. Sieht aus wie irgendetwas flüssiges, Karamell oder so, Kocka kann es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Aber er sieht es gerne an.  
Als sie noch kein Paar waren, hat Lars sich öfter mal gewundert, warum er ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen starrt. Tja, Kocka hat versucht, seine Augenfarbe zu verstehen.

Küssen, er will ihn küssen.  
Kocka geht es langsam an, er lässt seine Lippen auf die Stelle direkt neben Lars' Ohr sinken. Von dort aus küsst er sich ganz langsam Richtung Mund. Lars kichert.

Doch die Pläne seines Freundes sehen anders aus. Für ihn ist die Redezeit noch nicht beendet.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?“

Will er darauf wirklich eine Antwort? Merkt man das nicht?  
Er will es ausnutzen, dass Lars wieder bei ihm ist. Will ihn halten, will ihn spüren, will ihn küssen.  
Für Lars steht das scheinbar erst mal hinten an.

„Warst du schon mal eisbaden?“

Nein. Nein, war er noch nie und hat er auch nie vor. Erst recht nicht...

„Vergiss' es, Stindl.“

… mit dem Maschsee direkt vor ihnen. Wenn Lars meint, er muss baden gehen, dann soll er das bitte ohne ihn tun.

„Du bist so ein Weichei.“

Aha, er lag also richtig. Lars hat nicht aus reinem Interesse gefragt, sondern weil er eine bescheuerte Idee hatte.  
Es gibt ja Leute, die sind völlig zufrieden, wenn sie Alkohol bekommen. Solange der Nachschub passt, gibt es für sie dann keinen Grund mehr, etwas an der Situation zu ändern. Und dann gibt es Leute wie Lars, die unter Alkoholeinfluss auf bescheuerte Ideen kommen.

„Ist mir egal, ich gehe trotzdem nicht in den See. Ich gehe da schon im Sommer nicht rein.“  
„Weil du Schiss vor den Karpfen hast.“  
„Nein, weil die eklig sind. Schau dir die hässlichen Fische doch mal an.“

Lars lacht. Doch es reicht nicht, um ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden. Er rutscht ein Stück von Kocka weg.

„Die sind doch im Winter tot.“  
„Wow, Lars, das hilft mir weiter. Ein See voller toter ekliger Fische ist natürlich viel besser als ein See voller lebendiger ekliger Fische.“

Wieder lacht Lars, dann steht er auf.

„Komm, Junge. Wir gehen eisbaden. Und nachschauen, ob die Fische noch da sind.“

~*~*~

Lars schlottert immer noch, selbst als er unter der dicken Federdecke liegt. Kocka verdreht die Augen und legt die Arme um ihn. Sofort kriecht Lars näher, schmiegt sich an ihn.

„Mir ist arschkalt, Kocka.“  
„Es war deine Idee, Idiot.“

Böse sein kann er ihm trotzdem nicht. Ist halt doch sein Lieblingsidiot. Auch wenn er ihn dazu gezwungen hat, mit ihm im Maschsee baden zu gehen.  
Immerhin haben sie keine Fische getroffen. Weder tot noch lebendig.

„War ja auch eine geile Idee. Du hättest fast gekniffen.“  
„Hab ich aber nicht. Wäre aber schlauer gewesen.“

Als sie nebeneinander im eiskalten See gestanden sind, hat Kocka fast schon geglaubt, dass das eine gute Idee gewesen ist. Eiswasser kennen sie ja vom Training und irgendwie war das echt lustig, mit Lars dort zu plantschen.  
Aber dann sind sie in ihre alte Wohnung gekommen und haben festgestellt, dass die Heizung nicht angeschaltet war. Die Idee mit dem Eisbad mag zwar lustig gewesen sein, aber in Kombination mit der Idee, sich direkt am Maschsee zu treffen und nicht zuerst in die Wohnung zu fahren, halt doch nicht so prickelnd. Die warme Dusche musste ausfallen.

„Liebst du mich trotzdem?“

Kocka schweigt – abgesehen von einem langen Seufzer. Was soll er da sagen? Er fühlt sich, als wäre alles an ihm eingefroren, sein Herz inklusive.  
Sein Schienbein nicht. Er spürt den Schmerz, als Lars dagegen tritt. Kann er nicht vorsichtig sein? Hat er nicht von den Horrorgeschichten gehört von eingefrorenen Körperteilen, die bei der geringsten Kleinigkeit auseinander brechen?

„Sag' schon.“

Wieder ein Seufzer, er drückt Lars einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz.

„Klar. Kann nich' anders.“


End file.
